


Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Monster Mash [3]
Category: Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Holiday Lands, M/M, broody thoughtful werewolf boyfriends, valentine chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's isn't just about the chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours

"Why are we here again?" asks Stiles, he's never seen so much pink in his life. And he totally counts that time he got doused in sugar plum fairy dust.

Derek shifts awkwardly, hunching further into his leather jacket. His eyes look everywhere but Stiles.

"Ok, are we back to tall, dark and broody? 'cause while the monosyllabic thing is kinda hot in graveyar- oh is that chocolate?" Stiles turns his head as a nymph walks by with an open basket of every type of chocolate. Dark, white, milk and some of them looked stuffed with nougat and nuts. She had it all. Stiles was halfway to following her down the Cupid Lane before he was jerked backwards by Derek, grabbing his jacket.

"Aw, but she had chocolate! The non spidery kind!" he pouts before looking back up at his boyfriend. "What gives? You bring me here, and now you won't even let me eat anything?"

Derek's face pinkens to rival the tulle banners overhead. "We have reservations."

Stiles blinks. "Huh?"

Derek grits his teeth and looks up at the sign hanging above them, _Lovers' Leap Bistro_ , painted dark crimson.

"Wait, this is date?" Stiles gapes. Derek lets out an irritated growl.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you usually make me cook," says Stiles, idly, scratching the back of his head.

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
